In With The New
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sequel to Father Material. Patrick and Elizabeth are upset about Robin and Lucky's plans to have a baby.


**Couple: Patrick/Liz**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Status: SEQUEL to Father Material**

**FYI: **This was requested by SWEETGIRL, and is the sequel to Father Material where Robin asks Lucky to be the father of her child. If you haven't read that you might want to so you kind of know what's going on here.

**In With The New (C)**

_Locker Room General Hospital…_

"She asked him to be the father of her baby!" Elizabeth said angrily. Patrick folded his arms. "Where does she get off doing that? Lucky's already a father – to MY two boys!"

"I don't know what's wrong with Robin," Patrick said angrily, "it's like I don't even know her anymore. She's been running around all over town trying to get some from every single guy she runs into. I know we broke up, but I'm done with her. I'm finally over it."

"I can't believe I ever thought of her as a friend," Elizabeth seethed. "And Lucky – he agreed! And now…they're trying to have a baby together!"

"She was getting her bloodwork done today," Patrick informed her and Elizabeth gasped. "They think they might already be expecting a baby."

Elizabeth let out an angry shriek and slammed her fist against one of the lockers. "I can't believe those two! They might have already conceived?"

"I know we hate it but there's nothing we can do," Patrick said quietly. "We just have to accept it."

"No," Elizabeth said coldly. "There's something we can do."

"Like what?" He asked angrily. "Nothing we do would matter to them."

"Yes, it would." Elizabeth looked up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes and Patrick suddenly knew what she was going to say. "If they can sleep together, so can we. Meet me at the MetroCourt tonight."

_Metrocourt Hotel…._

He knew it was her without having to check so Patrick pulled the door open when Elizabeth knocked. She blew into the hotel room, looking just as furious as she had earlier when he told her that Robin told him that she and Lucky were trying to get pregnant.

"I ran into Lucky today before I came to see you," Elizabeth said lightly as she headed straight over to the bar. Patrick had gotten a nice room as she knew he would and it came stocked with a wet bar in the corner and she quickly poured herself some whiskey.

"And?" Patrick asked wondering if it would cause her to change her mind about what they planned to do tonight…and for many nights in the future if it worked out and if Robin and Lucky continued to see each other.

"I told him I heard he and Robin had an arrangement," Elizabeth grimaced as she tossed back the whiskey and smacked her lips. "He didn't say anything so I said I knew they were sleeping together and trying to have a baby."

"What did he say?"

"Get this," she snorted. "He said that it was true and that he was sick of being a father to kids that weren't-"

"Weren't what?"

Elizabeth stopped before she gave up her secret, that Jake wasn't really Lucky's and they both knew it. "To one kid that wasn't his own and another one that I didn't let him be around for when I was pregnant with him."

Patrick sighed.

"He said that he was having a kid of his own with Robin and that she was going to let him be around from the start and be a real father and that as far as he was concerned he and I were done. He said he was done with me."

"How'd that make you feel?" Patrick asked. He knew it wasn't easy, he had a pretty tough time getting over Robin too only she made it much easier now that she was out begging for sperm.

"It made me feel that we were finally done," Elizabeth said, coming closer to him and looking up at him as she fiddled with the sash on her trench coat. "And that from now on he didn't get to dictate my life or have a say in anything I did. And I mean anything."

She ripped off her coat and threw it aside to reveal a lacy black thong and a matching black bra that cradled her large breasts perfectly and made his eyes widen in surprise and delight. "What do you think? Like what you see?"

"Very much," he purred, sliding his hands onto her hips and giving her a little squeeze as he pulled her toward him. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he brushed his lips against hers. "Lucky's a fool if he wants my ex over this."

Elizabeth grinned and he kissed her deeply, his large hands roaming over her back and settling on her butt, palming her bare cheeks and grinding her up against him so she could feel the slight stiffness in his pants. Elizabeth moaned her approval, and the sound made him a little harder, and he took his time swirling his tongue in her mouth and tasting her. Just in case this was his only night with Elizabeth Webber – and he knew it probably wouldn't be – he wanted to enjoy her thoroughly.

When he pulled back her eyes were starry and hazy. "Patrick, I want you to do things to me that I would _never_ let Lucky do."

That was all he needed to hear, nothing could have excited him more. Patrick kissed her again spearing a hand through her brown curls. Elizabeth moaned and pressed herself against him, pushing at his buttoned shirt with her hands. He kicked off his shoes and socks and let her undo his belt so they wouldn't have to worry about it later when they were really getting down to it.

"You know what Lucky would really hate?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

Elizabeht giggled and looked up at him. "What?"

"If I just ripped your clothes off like this." Patrick grinned and tugged her coat off and dumped it on the ground, then stripped her green cotton dress right off her body, leaving Elizabeth clad in just a green bra. He raised an eyebrow at her. "No underwear?"

"You complaining?" she challenged as she pulled him into a kiss. Patrick's large hand roamed her creamy skin possessively, squeezing and stroking and rubbing and exploring. Elizabeth was willing in his arms and moaned as he explored her body before finally putting his hands on her ass and grinding her against him to let her see how hard she'd gotten him.

"Ohh Patrick," she gasped in surprise. He was hard and straining even through his pants. "I had no idea."

"Come on" he scoffed, teasing her with little kisses down her neck as she threw her head back. "You've known that ever since I saw you on my first day at GH that I wanted to fuck you."

His words made her gasp again and Elizabeth gripped his hips, wanting his pants off, wanting to feel him. She was almost completely naked as Patrick pawed at her bra to take it off and then it fell away, leaving her bare and exposed and him fully clothed still.

"Tell me" she murmured as she kissed him full on the lips. "Tell me what you wanted to do to me."

Patrick grinned as his hand moved lower down her body while Elizabeth struggled with the buttons on his shirt. "I saw you checking me out when I first got to the hospital and Alan introduced me to everyone. I saw how your eyes went wide and you licked your lips. I knew you were into me even though you pretended not to be."

Elizabeth blushed and tried to push his open shirt down his arms but Patrick wouldn't move his hand to let her do so and his fingers now tickled her inner thigh.

"Were you into me?"

"A little," she said. "I thought you were hot."

"I knew it," Patrick smiled, moving his fingers to tease her. "I knew I wasn't just making it up in my head. And when I would watch you check me out I would wonder sometimes…If you ever thought about me…and if you did…if that ever got you wet."

He said the last word just as his fingers plunged into her and Elizabeth let out a little yelp. His index and middle finger were buried in her soft, warm depths and probed the silky velvet flesh there, probing her, going deeper and deeper until it felt like he was forever connected to her, like his fingers were buried to the hilt inside her love ditch, and he moved them there to tease her and show her just how deep inside her he was…and would be again when something else – something thicker and longer – replaced his fingers inside her pussy.

"You _are _wet" Patrick smiled with satisfaction. "I used to imagine you'd be wet like this for you. Back when I used to dream about bending you over a gurney and fucking you until neither one of us could move."

She loved the way he was talking to her and Elizabeth let out a little wail when he removed his fingers from her cunt. "that sounds so good."

She pulled him in for a deep kiss and pushed his shirt off his arms and let it fall. She pushed her hands under his tshirt, greedy for the touch of his warm skin and tight six-pack that she often ogled while they were all changing in the locker room. She pushed it higher and higher. His skin was hot and darker than hers and she scraped her nails down his chest and Patrick growled. He placed a hand on her bare ass and tugged her forward so he could grind her hips together and Elizabeth's knees weakened when she felt all of him, long and thick, fully hard.

Patrick quickly stripped his tshirt off and threw it on the floor and Elizabeth grabbed him and pushed him down onto a sturdy chair that sat between the bar and one of the windows that looked down on the city. She fell to him and Patrick grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply as Elizabeth balanced her hands on his strong shoulders. His hands moved slowly down the sides of her body until he cupped her ass, squeezing it and digging his fingers into her soft skin and into the muscles of her inner thigh. She was wet and ready for him and he lifted his hips as Elizabeth regained her balance and tried to undo his pants.

She got the button open but then struggled to get the zipper all the way down over his massive erection. Patrick held himself still and controlled his breathing as her hands worked the zipper carefully and then she finally had it all the way down. He lifted his hips again and Elizabeth expertly pulled his pants and his boxers down together until they were at his feet and Patrick kicked them away.

She was kneeling on the floor at that point and when she looked up his engorged rocket bobbed in her face and Elizabeth licked her lips. She leaned in to take him into her mouth but Patrick had other ideas. He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up so that she was standing in front of him, her legs spread a little as she stood outside of his legs.

"Get on it," he ordered "and ride me, Elizabeth." He knew he'd burst if she started giving him head, he even doubted he'd last a second after her lips closed around his cock.

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears looking a little shy all of a sudden but Patrick wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward and Elizabeth spread her legs to either side of the chair, putting her hands on his shoulders and squatting over him as he guided her into place.

His thick staff poked at her folds and then founds its place between them and Elizabeth groaned as Patrick swiveled his hips moving back and forth and tracing her slit to make sure she realized just how wet she had gotten for him. She was completely lubricated and he didn't even have to wait, he just grabbed her hips and pulled her down impaling her in one easy thrust until he felt his tip touch the end of her as he was fully embedded in her pussy.

Elizabeth let out a deep groan as she took all of him in in one thrust, letting out a little yelp when he struck her cervix. He was so long and thick; she never once had this problem with Lucky. It hurt but only for a second and she was able to fully enjoy the feeling of having him all the way inside of her, filling her deepest parts.

She was sitting in his lap now and Patrick tugged her forward a little so there was barely any room between their bodies. Her feet dangled to the floor on either sides of the chair, her toes touching the carpet, and Patrick wrapped his arms around her and just watched her get used to his intruding member stretching her cunt farther than it had ever been stretched before, watched her really accept that he was inside of her, that he was going to spend the night fucking her until she completely forgot about her ex-husband.

He kissed her lips softly as she sat in his lap with her hands around his neck. "How does that feel?"

"….So good," she whispered back against his mouth. "I never thought it would be like this if you and I…you know."

"So you did think about it?" Patrick asked quietly. Elizabeth blushed. "You thought about us fucking, too?"

She nodded quietly. "Sometimes."

"When?"

"When?" she looked confused.

He nodded. "When did you think about us?"

"Sometimes at work," Elizabeth confessed. "If I was at the hub doing the paperwork and you were walking around. In the locker room, when I was changing and you just walked out of the shower. And sometimes…."

"Let me guess," he murmured brushing his lips over hers when she stopped. "You thought about me fucking you while you were fucking your husband."

"Ex-husband," Elizabeth corrected him before groaning when he rotated his hips, causing his dick to caress her innermost parts and send ripples of fiery sensations through her body. "And…yes. Sometimes when I was with Lucky."

Patrick was grinning now and she almost wanted to smack him. "That's all I wanted to know."

"You never told me what else you wanted to do to me," she said, mostly to distract him from gloating about how she used to fantasize about him fucking her when Lucky was fucking her. "I was expecting a little more."

"You want to hear about that?" he challenged, enjoying it when her eyes widened. He put his hands on her hips and guided her to move up and down slowly, very small movements and shallow thrusts guaranteed to keep them both in a steady, slowly climbing state of arousal as his cock rubbed her clit with each stroke. This way, the thrusting also wasn't hard and fast enough to hurt her when he struck the end of her.

"Fine." He kissed her neck as Elizabeth groaned, using her toes to push up off the floor and maintain their gently thrusting, rocking motions. "I'll tell you all about the different ways I imagined taking you, Elizabeth."

He swiveled his hips in a circle and she let out a moan as even more sparks were set off. Patrick grinned smugly as he watched her revel in the sensations of their lovemaking and kept his hands on her hips, but pulled her even closer so they were face to face, their breaths mingling. Elizabeth's rock hard nipples rubbed against his chest as she bounced slowly in his lap and it was his turn to groan and try to keep himself in check.

"When I'd see you standing around at the hub doing paperwork I'd imagine what it would be like if I came up behind you and started touching you….here." His fingers expertly found her clit and flicked it, making her moan. "And then I'd ease your scrubs and your panties down and bend you forward just a little and fuck you from behind, hard and fast, against the counter."

She moaned at that, and he knew she was picturing it in her mind as her strokes got a little faster. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist to keep her movements slow and lowered his head, licking her cleavage and kissing the tops of her breasts. Elizabeth put her hands on his knees and bent back a little, giving him a great view of her pussy greedily taking his manhood in and her perfect breasts bobbed in front of him, allowing him better access.

She was full and round, big for a petite woman like her, and her nipples were dusty pink and so hard. Patrick lowered and took one in his mouth, moaning at the sweet fullness of her as he sucked. Elizabeth groaned, still making tiny thrusting motions as he suckled her tits and buried his face in her soft mounds.

"When I'd walk into the locker room showers and hear you in the shower next to mine, I'd imagine just pushing the curtain aside, getting in there with you, and putting my hands on your shoulders until you were on your knees, ready to suck my cock." He suckled on her other breast before pulling her up and kissing her deeply on the lips, enjoying the way she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to keep him so close, and even wrapped her legs around the chair so that his dick was the deepest it could possibly get inside her, pushing against the protective barrier of her cervix. She was wild for him and he loved it.

"You'd look up at me and open your mouth," he whispered as Elizabeth mewed in desperate passion, trying to bounce faster in his lap even though he kept her steady. "And I would let you suck the tip until I was really hard, and then I'd take your head in my hands as the hot water beat down around us and I would slide deeper and deeper into your throat, and then I'd move my hips back and forth and slide in and out, fucking your throat faster and faster until I came. And you always swallowed it all and licked me clean."

She was kissing his neck now, hot wet kisses that let him know she didn't at all find the idea displeasing. Patrick's fingers moved around to her ass, and he cupped it and kneaded it, urging her along as she bounced up and down in his lap.

"Sometimes I'd imagine pulling you into an exam room, locking the door, getting your legs up on the stirrups, and touching you until you came," he whispered, knowing she liked that by the surge of liquid heat that covered his cock. "And other times, I'd imagine getting your legs in those stirrups and making you touch yourself for me until you came."

She gasped and he kissed her lips quickly. "You'll do that for me tonight, won't you Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"You'll touch yourself while I watch," he whispered firmly. "Lucky would _hate it_ if you did that for me."

She moaned in agreement and kissed him, then trailed kisses down his neck as she moved closer and closer to her release.

"What else did you imagine?"

"Remember that time the elevator got stuck and we were the only ones in it?" She nodded. "All I could think about was stripping you naked, laying you down on your stomach, and fucking you from behind."

She was so close and knew that one more explicit remark from him would send her over the edge. Elizabeth kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue into his mouth, and Patrick scooted forward on the chair to get a better angle as she ground and bounced on him. "What else?"

"Not telling you," he said smugly. "But before the night is over, you'll know what it is."

The wicked look in his eyes did the trick, and Elizabeth managed a couple more bounces before she came, crying out his name. Patrick covered her mouth with his and kissed her as her muscles clenched him, and his hips bucked off the chair as he came. He shot his load forcefully into her womb, gushing into her tight little body with reckless abandon, lifting them both up out of the chair. Their muscles convulsed and throbbed and Elizabeth clung to Patrick as he gripped her ass, his fingers massaging her tiny hole and prolonging her orgasm and after a long while they finally relaxed, completely spent in the chair.

Patrick sagged back and Elizabeth was boneless in his arms. Her curly brown hair tickled his arms and shoulders and he just sat back and listened to her breathe. He was still inside of her, softening as her muscles gently rippled around him now and then, and the sweat made their skin stick together. His hands were still on her butt and he massaged her cheeks, making her purr contentedly.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Or that we're going to spend the whole night doing that," Patrick smirked wickedly.

Elizabeth laughed.

"And I can't believe" he said, taking her chin when she looked up at him and brushing his lips against hers, "that it took us so long to do that."

He kissed her gently and she kissed him back, and they sat like that for several minutes, just cuddling and kissing in the chair until Patrick felt he'd regained some of his strength. Elizabeth was running her fingers up and down his sides and her nipples and perfect breasts were tickling his chest, and he was slowly starting to get stiffer.

He lifted her up a little and Elizabeth slid off of his slowly hardening cock. She was still weak limbed and had to hold on to the side of the couch to stand up right, and Patrick slowly pushed himself up from the chair. He caught her admiring his dick even though he was barely at half mast and moved over to the wet bar. "Get you anything?"

"Another whiskey I guess."

He poured it for her and she moved over to the bar to drink it, leaning against it and not at all mindful of being naked. Patrick poured himself some too and gulped it down. Elizabeth watched him as he drank and moved closer, rising on her toes to kiss him. Patrick kissed her back and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm so glad we did this" Elizabeth sighed. "It's like now I can do everything to you that I've always thought of doing."

"Same here," Patrick smiled. "Lucky and Robin can do what they want. And we can do what we want."

She kissed him again, deeper this time, and Patrick ran his hands all over her body. Her muscles were limber and relaxed and her skin was flushed a healthy pink from their exertion. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I said there was one fantasy that I wouldn't tell you and that you'd know before we were done here?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do it?"

She looked at him in confusion but then smiled and nodded. "Yes." She trusted him, after all, and it wasn't like he could do anything worse to her than her cheating ex-husband did.

"You're going to have to trust me" Patrick grinned as she moved in to kiss him again.

"I already do" Elizabeth assured him. They kissed at the bar for several minutes, Patrick gently backing her up against it until the cool marble was pressed against her hot skin. His hands were everywhere, roaming her body, squeezing, stroking, rubbing, testing to see how wet she was, tickling, gently spanking. Elizabeth felt that fire rise up in her again and knew she was in good hands.

"Turn around." Patrick whispered.

"What?"

"Turn around" he said again, putting his hands on her hips and slowly spinning her around so that she faced the wet bar. He made sure all the tumblers were far away and moved their glasses away, too, before he put his hand on her back and pushed her forward so that she was bent over it, her ass high in the air and at the perfect level as her upper body was pushed down.

"Patrick!" The marble was cold on her skin but Elizabeth didn't' have much time to feel uncomfortable. Patrick's hands were on her hips and he swiftly thrust into her, finding her just as wet as before, and looser now after her tremendous release earlier. It wasn't hard at all to move in and out of her until he was coated in her juices, and Elizabeth moaned as he rubbed against her g-spot each time due to their position, with her ass high in the air and in his hands.

Patrick thrust in and out of her a couple times until his dick was hard and covered in her slippery essence and then pulled out, making her wail for him. "Easy baby" he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

He slid his cock up the crack of her ass until he was where he wanted to be. Elizabeth gasped when he gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart just a little and when she realized what he was after she started to squirm instinctively. Patrick held her in place and aligned his cock with her tiny hole, pressing against it gently at first. Elizabeth was tense, too tense and she groaned and tried to shimmy away.

He knew they wouldn't get anywhere with her like that so he reached down with one hand and touched her intimately. His fingers found her clit through her folds almost immediately and Elizabeth let out a little shriek. Patrick kept rubbing her, refusing to let her get away, and she slowly got wetter and wetter as she groaned and started grinding herself against his hand. He was working her quickly, making her mew and scream, and Elizabeth was so close to her release. His cock remained where it was, pressing up against her tiny star without entering, and his fingers were fast against her clit.

Elizabeth arched her back and let out a scream as she came, her muscles all tightening and her body going stiff. Patrick waited as she convulsed and reveled in her orgasm and before long she started to slump forward. Quickly he pulled his hand away, pushed her down a little more on the bar counter, spread her cheeks, and began to push against her star.

The tip of his cock made the delicate ring of muscle give way slowly as he pushed. Elizabeth managed a groan as she reveled in the after glow but couldn't squirm or resist. Patrick kept pushing slowly and steadily and her asshole opened up, allowing the tip of his cock inside her. He groaned this time, feeling her muscle clamp down so tight around his dick, and caught his breath before pushing some more. He pushed and pushed as Elizabeth groaned and wiggled her ass against his cock, trying to help him, and before long he was buried to the hilt.

He let out a sigh of relief and just sagged for a minute over her spent body before he heaved himself up, grabbed her ass, and began thrusting in and out, moving slowly so he wouldn't hurt her, and then faster when she rose on her toes and wiggled her hips to let him know she was good. Elizabeth moaned and grunted as he started thrusting faster and faster, moving as far out of her as her tight body would allow, and sweat broke out on Patrick's forehead as he moved frantically, finding his release in her tightest channel.

Elizabeth gripped the edge of the counter to offer him some resistance as he fucked her ass, and it was all Patrick needed. He came with a roar and she felt him spew his essence into her, filling her with warmth and thickness that made her knees go weak. His hips bucked against her as he shot his load, the sweat once again making their skin stick together. His fingers squeezed her hips and she pushed herself against him harder, pulling him in deeper, and when Patrick was finally done he sagged against her.

As soon as he found his strength he kissed her shoulder, her neck, her ear and his hands rubbed her sides. "Thank you. That was amazing."

Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek and after a minute Patrick stood up straight and very carefully pulled out of her. He helped her stand and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"And just think," he whispered against her lips as she smiled. "We have the whole night."

**The End.**


End file.
